It is known in the prior art to have a flexible hose of, for example, rubber in which a nipple inside the hose is opposed to a sleeve which is swaged onto the hose. It is also known to provide such a nipple with protuberances on its outer periphery to facilitate holding the connection between the nipple and the hose. In lieu of this arrangement, it is known to employ an outer sleeve overlying an end of the hose with the rubber overlying a reinforcing lay of spirally wound wires under the sleeve removed. A synthetic resin is used to fill the space between the sleeve and the inner rubber layer of the hose, the resin permeating the reinforcing wires. Despite this knowledge in the prior art, there has been a failure to develop a hose having an end connection fitting which has the capability of withstanding high pressures and high end loads without a separation occurring between the end fitting and the hose. This invention solves that problem.